1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telephone communications. More specifically, the present invention is related to enhance communication capabilities for telephonic client devices with software processes or other devices that are connected to wide area networks, telephone networks, and/or other software processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld cellular telephones have been in use for many years. However, handheld telephones, because of their limited computing capacity and limited battery power capabilities, have had several limitations. One of the more notable limitations of handheld cellular units is their lack of memory capacity. While handheld cellular units are able to utilize a menu system, the menus can contain a very limited amount of information. One very useful feature, however, of handheld units is their ability to establish communications from remote locations. In the past, the first remote services tended to be a connection to a human being at a place and time, such as a secretary who can relay pertinent information to an executive, for example. Unfortunately, this extra capability for the handheld unit comes at a price, mainly the productivity impact of having a person at the other end to retrieve and transmit pertinent information.
It would be helpful if the process of exchanging information with handheld units could be automated. It is also desirable that current telephones be able to interact with more processes and devices than are presently connected to the current telephone network.
What is needed is a telephone device that can communicate context-sensitive information to the user and to other similar processes. Moreover, there is a need for the telephone to enable the user to communicate with software processes and client devices that operate on other telephone and non-telephone networks.